


Temporary Bliss

by ilikeitironically



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Roxy is a great friend, Sadstuck, Self-Harm, Swearing, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikeitironically/pseuds/ilikeitironically
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They fight. They try again. They fall. They break. He can't cope. </p><p>(Based on the song by The Cab)<br/>If this has been done before I appolgise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temporary Bliss

The last fight they had was the worst yet. Doors were slammed, walls were punched and items were broken. But they were still trying again. They were lying on the couch Dirk has his head in Jake's lap and Jake is playing with Dirk's hair while they have a good ol' feelings jam and try to find out where they went wrong this time. They knew that this was unhealthy. Jake knew that Dirk wouldn't be able to cope, not after Roxy's death. The poor gal drank herself to death while being the best friend Dirk could ever ask for. Dirk knew he wouldn't survive the breakup. They both knew half of the story but unable to figure out the whole thing due to lack of constant communication.

A few months had past after the fight before Jake just couldn't handle him anymore. After he showed signs of leaving, Dirk was constantly there. No matter what. Dirk barely left his side and to be honest it was getting very tiring. He didn't want to shatter the already fragile soul of his boyfriend but he couldn't do it anymore. He decided that tonight he would make dinner and reveal the news. _He was gonna breakup with Dirk._ His stuff was already packed into a suitcase and he'd arranged to stay with Jane for a while until he could get his own appartment. Yelling to Dirk that he was goning to the store and that he would be back shortly Jake grabbed his keys and ran down the street as fast as he could. Leaving a tired boyfriend on the couch watching My Little Pony. He grabbed some pizza and a small Rainbow Dash toy (sort of as an appology), paid for them and got back home. Looking at his watch _6:30_ Jake starts walking faster, Dirk will be wondering where he's gotten to. As he walks in the door, trying to close it as quietly as possible, he is attacked by the loving embrace of a certain younger Strider.  "HEY JAKE!!" Shit he's exited. Well then looks like Dirk will have some moral support. "Hello Dave, I was unaware you would be joining us this evening" you say trying to hide the malice in your voice. Why did Dirk fail to mention this detail? "Well it wasn't planned. Just after you left to get dinner I get a call from Rose telling me that Dave here is kinda tipsy and she thinks he should spend the night here where there is no more alcohol. That is to her knowledge. Since neither of us drink. So yeah he's spending the night. Hope that's okay. You hear Dirk say before going back to his show. Oh great he's staying the night. That's great. "Well that's fine I'm just gonna sort dinner. Dave have you eaten?" You ask Dave quietly so that only he will hear. "Yeha Rosey mdae srue I ate somfin." You start to be able to hear the slur in Dave speech. It sends a sickening feeling to your gut. How could he continue to drink after what had happened to Roxy? Even Rose stopped having the odd glass of wine after she passed. Oh well.

You go to start dinner and you realise that in your rush you accidently bought a plain cheese pizza rather than the pepperoni one that you were aiming for. Oh well you have some ham in the fridge that shall have to do. You go to the fridge and grab the packet of ham slices and start cutting them into a circular form. You hear Dirk tell Dave he was gonna go grab some water and that he'd be right back, then the gentle padding of his footsteps on the carpet. "Hey Jake. What's for dinner then?" Dirk whispers quietly and you just blank him. Hopefully he will just grab the water and leave you alone to think of how you are gonna tell him that you think you two should break up. "Jake?" You feel his arms snake around your waist as he nestles his head into the crook of your neck. _God you are gonna miss this_ by this you mean the gentle, lovey dovey side of your boyfriend. The temporary bliss that it brings you isn't worth all the other bullshit though. THAT'S IT!!!!!!!  "Dirk," you start turning around to face him "I'm sorry but I can't keep feelin' love like this It's not worth the temporary bliss. I think we should see other people. I have packed up my stuff and am gonna stay with Jane until I can get an apartment of my own. I'm so sorry." You try to turn your head so that you don't have to see the heartbreak in Dirk's usually firey orange eyes but he holds your head in place and plants a soft kiss on your lips. You can feel him shaking. "I understand. I have been clingy. I was just so scared that this would happen but oh well. Goodbye then, I guess." you can hear the pain and sadness in his voice but before you can even protest as to his solemn "goodbye" he has flashstepped away and is sat on the couch again hugging up to Dave. You hurriedly send Jane a text that says you'll be round in about 5 minutes and to set up that guest room she said she has, then you go into what was previously you and Dirk's shared bedroom to grab your suitcase out of the closet. You notice the note you wrote on the top and decide to put it on the bed. Dirk will surely find it there right? Yeah! Before you start crying you decide you need to leave and so you practically run out the front door before Dave can jump you. Slowly you start the very short journey to Jane's.

==> Be the heartbroken Strider.

This is what you get for showing emotion you fucking idiot. He never liked you. He called your love "Temporary Bliss" for gog's sake. Those are the thoughts currently going through your mind at the speed of fucking sound. You need some release. You make up some bullshit excuse to be released from your brother's firm grasp. As soon as you get to the privacy of the bathroom you break. Grabbing the thin blade from the cabinet under the sink you run it across your skin. Hissing a little as you haven't done this in a while. You marvel at the quickly reddening line that is bleeding quite profusely already. You do this again another several times on your arm, reveling in the bliss of your coping mechanism. You can't cope with the shatters of your fucking heart. You take the blade and pulling down your trousers you stare at your thighs for a second before violently pressing the corner of the blade into your skin. You drag it slowly across the pale flesh. you do it again and again and again, you switch legs and repeat the process over and over. Your vision is becoming sort of fuzzy due to the blood loss but you continue, determind to relieve the pain in your chest. You can hear Dave calling for you. He's saying that you've been in there a while and if your not out in a minute he's gonna come in there after you. Shit. You pause for a second and rise from the floor, walking over to the door and then lock it. Try getting in now and stopping me now asshole. Your vision is getting blurrier now and you grab your phone out of your pocket and send a text to the group chat that Jake started not long after Roxy's unfortunate passing so that we could all exchange feelings. You send that one word before the world goes black with only the sound of Dave bashing on the door.

timaeusTestified (TT) started pestering "We have something to talk about" at 19:20

TT: Goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry this is so shit. I just needed to write some sadstuck. Please leave some constructive critisism and I will endevour to fix the mistake/problem. Leave a request and again I will endevour to write it as long as it is not smut. Thank's for reading this bullshit


End file.
